User blog:Wagnike2/Fable: The Journey - Review Roundup
Today is the release date for Fable: The Journey. This Kinect-only game is being heavily criticized by critics. Here are a few snippets from publications on both the Internet and print. Make sure to voice your opinions on the matter below. Loved It Hardcore Gamer Score: 80 It's not demo material or a novelty release, but an uncompromising adventure game that weaves an engrossing story while utilizing the full potential of motion control. It doesn't always work flawlessly, but the sheer ambition alone makes it a must-own for Fable and Kinect fans alike. Official Xbox Magazine UK Score: 80 In actual game terms, The Journey translates to a handful of tightly focussed concepts that do their damnedest to play to their strengths of Kinect's notoriously finicky whims. You trot sedately through gorgeously crafted locations - from haunted swamps to Hobbe-infested fortresses - cracking the reins or steering your cart with natural, intuitive motions. IGN Score: 72 The Journey is a legitimately fun game that happens to be played with Kinect...when the hardware works properly. It simply won't at times, though, and while that shouldn't stop you from giving it a try, it is something you should prepare for. Thought It Was Okay Giant Bomb Score: 60 The challenge of mushing Fable's traditionally free-wheeling role-playing style into a form suitable for Kinect's limited capabilities must have been a daunting one, and Lionhead met that challenge by...having your character walk forward automatically while you use both hands to fling magic at whatever hobbes, balverines, and hollow men come your way. Yes, contrary to what you may have heard, the game proceeds entirely on rails, but even if The Journey's action levels amount to little more than shooting galleries, there's still a bit of depth to the mixing and matching of magic within them. On your left hand, you've got a Force push of sorts that lets you stun enemies and then fling them around; on your right, you get a basic magical bolt spell that can later be morphed into an area-of-effect fireball and a powerful magic shard that can be split into multiple projectiles. You can also counter almost all enemy attacks with a quick left fist across your chest, and later levels get intense enough that you'll have to use all of these abilities pretty quickly in concert to make it through without taking too much damage. Games Radar Score: 50 In theory, Fable: The Journey offers up a new way to experience Lionhead’s long-running role-playing series. The Kinect-only experience allows you to cast spells with one hand, grapple enemies with another, and duck and weave out of the way of projectiles by leaning. In execution, the game is uneven. While it offers an accessible introduction to the world of Albion, and some great potential, it’s neither the best Fable game nor the best motion-driven title to play. Hated It Polygon Score: 45 The story even has a few emotional beats that work surprisingly well (though the jokes are uniformly lame)...But all of it, every moment, is utterly smothered by the technology used to control it. Destructoid Score: 35 The Journey wants so desperately to impress you, but it can only ever ruin your day. Wikian Reviews Now it's time for Wikian's to review Fable: The Journey. If you pick up a copy, post your thoughts in the comments or post your own blog! Is Fable: The Journey Worth Buying? Yes No Category:Blog posts